Dirty Little Secrets
by SerenaTaylor9009
Summary: Bella has some secerts that she would never share, but what if she gets caught in the act? Better longer summary inside. All Human.
1. Summary

NEW STORY!!!

Dirty Little Secerts

Bella has always gone through life with all her friends by her side, but even though she can tell them any thing, somethings are best kept to yourself. She hasn't always been honest and has a few Dirty Little Secerts that are fixing to get told. Life is easy for Bella but when one of her secerts gets revealed it seems like her life is spiraling out of control. There is only one person who could ever help Bella but will they be able to truly see why Bella is acting out?

There is the summary. I already have 4 chapters written. Just need to type them up as soon as I can.

Please review to tell me if you want to read this! It might help me type faster!


	2. Sneak Preview!

Okay so I wasn't able to get the first chapter typed before I needed to turn my lights off, sorry but my nephews would of woke up. So instead I decided to give you a preview since so many people have shown interest so soon! And thank you all for reviewing, and adding to favorites and alerts! Tell me what you think! Tomorrow I will for sure post the first chapter!

Dirty Little Secret #1

I've kissed a boy. And not just any boy, Edward. My best friend since before I could even talk. It wasn't really a kiss because we like each other like that. It was more because we just don't want to go back to school as seniors with no experience in that department. We were drunk on night, thanks to Alice, and I was sleeping in Edward's bed like always and one we were both in the bed Edward suggested we try some stuff out and try we have.


	3. Secret 1

**A/N Okay first chapter! Woot woot! Hope you like it. **

Once upon a time there was a girl named Bella Swan. She was the most beautiful girl in Forks High School. She dated the star quarterback, Edward Cullen. She was friends with the most popular kids in the school, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and of course Edward. No one would even dare to cross paths with her. She had a reputation of being one of the biggest bitches in the entire town. She even ran over old man Smithson's cat just because she wanted to….

"Bella what are you doing? You need to stop day dreaming. You're forming drool."

I looked up to see my friend Tori look at me with an annoyed smirk. Okay so maybe I'm not actually that Bella Swan, or even close to it. In reality none of those people are popular, although they are my best friends. And I most definitely did not run over the cat, it was actually Tanya Denali, the most popular and hated girl at Forks. I'm actually very quiet and don't have many friends other than the ones that I've been forced to be around since the tender age of six months. And ever since then we've been inseparable. There has never really been an addition to my friend list except my friend Tori who is fixing to become my step sister. My dad is going to be marrying her mom Janice the second week of school and then for their honeymoon they are going on a three month European vacation. I and Tori are going to stay with the Cullen's.

I'm really looking forward to it considering it's going to be like a three month slumber party. Jasper and Rose are usually there every night anyways because of Emmett and Alice. The only thing I'm not looking forward to is Bella Barbie. Alice thinks it's her own personal mission in life to make me a fashionable person. Her and Rose are like the queens of it and they think I must be a lesbian because of my lack in fashion knowledge and the fact that I haven't even kissed a guy. Well at least that they know of.

Dirty Little Secret #1

I've kissed a boy. And not just any boy, Edward. My best friend since before I could even talk. It wasn't really a kiss because we like each other like that. It was more because we just don't want to go back to school as seniors with no experience in that department. We were drunk on night, thanks to Alice, and I was sleeping in Edward's bed like always and one we were both in the bed Edward suggested we try some stuff out and try we have.

I snapped back out of my thoughts to look at Tori who was staring at me strangely. I forgot I didn't say anything back.

"Tori I was just thinking about how wonderful this next school year is going to be!" I said dripping with sarcasm.

"Bella, whatever just because the last three years were hell doesn't mean anything. This year is going to be different I can feel it, just think in two weeks were going to be sisters." Tori almost reminded me of a taller, less hyper version of Alice at times and this was definitely one of those times.

I just rolled my eyes.

Today was the last day of summer and as always everyone is going to the Cullen's. We always go and hang out, usually go swim, watch some movies, play a game of truth or dare, then head up into the beds. I always slept in Edward's bed when I stayed there. I would have stayed in Alice's sometimes but Jasper was there pretty much every night. Rose always stayed with Emmett. Which bring me to one of the reasons I'm so thankful for their huge house.

Rose was a screamer. Well that's an understatement. Rose could pretty much go an entire hour without needing air. This one time when Jasper went away to some Civil War thing Alice needed constant attention. So instead of me and Edward going off after they coupled off we spent the week with Alice. One of the nights we got drunk and it was about midnight when we started hearing the noises. Apparently if you're on the second floor you could hear wonderfully funny noises known as Rosalie's moans. Although any other time we would have just went to Edward's room, (which is on the 3r floor) but on our way to the stairs when we were in the hall we heard these squeals. At first I thought there was a pig in there with them, I even said this out loud which made everyone fall over laughing. As we got our self's somewhat quiet Alice said she was going to get closer. We were sitting listening and trying to hold in our laughter but after probably a minute we couldn't hold it in any longer. We were trying to calm down knowing they could hear us. But once we heard Rosalie scream at Emmett to get off her and tell us to go always we couldn't stop laughing. The door flew open and there stood Rose pulling Emmett by the ear, both of them completely naked. She pushed him out and slammed the door, we heard a click. We all were too shocked to do anything. We just stood there staring at Emmett who was glaring at us.

"What is ya'll issue?" Emmett practically growled.

Edward, Alice and me just looked back and forth between each other before we started laughing once again.

"Em..mett, it's … just… that …. Rose… sounded…like… she… got…stuck… in a … mouse trap!" I could hardly breathe as Edward bravely told Emmett the exact reason to why we were listening, even including the perfect animal reference.

Emmett continued to glare but his mouth was starting to twitch at the corners. He wasn't able to hold in his laugh any longer and it boomed through the hall.

The door flew open and Rose was glaring at Emmett like he just told her she was fat or something.

"Emmett Cullen, how dare you laugh?" She was in his face just enough for him to look like he just shit himself. "You know what will happen now, no sex for a month!" She turned around and slammed the door. This time she didn't lock the door.

Rose eventually caved two days later and let's just say that even being on the third floor didn't save you. So that's how I learned my lesson to never ever again let them have a reason for makeup sex.

* * *

**a/n okay so I hoped you like the new chapter. I would like to get 5 reviews before I post the next chapter! **


	4. Secret 2 and 3

**A/N Okay sorry for the wait, I went camping unexpectantly for a week. So here it is! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I pulled my BMW into the Cullen's driveway behind Rose's car. I and Tori got out of the car. We opened the back doors on our sides and got our overnight bags.

The door flew open and Alice ran out of the house.

"Bella, Tori finally. We've been waiting forever to go swimming. We got you both new bikinis so hurry up so we can get ready." As if on cue me, Rose, and Tori all rolled our eyes.

"Rose how nice to see you, it's been forever, let's catch up over some lunch, I'm starving," I said trying my best not to laugh. It always annoyed Alice to no end when I ignored her demands. Rose just laughed.

"Oh Bella I know, it seems like ages. I think we can hold off other plans don't you?" Rose said playing along.

"You two are ridicuoulous, you just talked on the phone five minutes ago and saw each other yesterday, and you're just trying to annoy me." Alice said clearly annoyed.

"Sister dear, I think it might be working." Edwards's voice said coming from behind me.

I turned around to greet my bestest friend but he wasn't there. I turned around to ask Alice, Rose, and Tori but they just shrugged with a smile on their lips.

"Edward come on, where are you?" I asked playfully.

"Bella, oh Bella, I'm right behind you." I turned around and sure enough someone was there but it wasn't Edward, it was Emmett. I got a little shocked because I wasn't expecting him and stepped back, right into Edward.

"Now Bella if you wanted to feel me up, all you had to do was ask." He whispered in my ear.

Instead of him getting the reaction I knew he wanted, I just pushed my body further into him and arching my back so my ass came in contact with his pretty little present. I knew it will shock him since I'm not usually like this but I wanted to see him blush like he makes me.

I heard a gasp, good I shocked him.

I turned around facing him with a smirk on my face. His eyes were wide and clouded over with lust. I put my hands on his chest and ran them down until I reached his belt loops. I grabbed them hard making his body coming crashing into mine.

Standing on my toes I whispered, "Eddie, now you have to stop making me blush or I will make you regret it." I dropped my hands and started to turn.

But before I could he grabbed my waist and bent his lips to my ear.

"Now Bella, I doubt I would regret it, but you might." I knew I was blushing fiercely by now, because my breathing had completely stopped.

We were pulled out of our little game that I seem to never be able to win by the stupid little pixie I completely forgot was standing close by.

"Bella, Edward is there something you would like to share with the rest of the group?" She asked smirking.

Crap. I just pretty much threw myself at my best friends, who I happen to mess around with all the time, but our friends had no ideas about that. They've never seen us acting like that with each other.

"No Alice, Bella was just trying to scare me." Edward said with a smug goofy grin on his face. He didn't even try to lie. Shit head.

"Right scare you…" But before Emmett could finish Rose smacked the back of his head sending everyone into a round of laughter and making everyone forget the little scene I just created.

I was standing in Alice's room getting ready to go swimming, but of course instead of doing what I wanted and just putting on a swimsuit Alice had to start off with the first Bella Barbie.

"Here, take this I just bought it yesterday for you. It's your favorite color." I took it knowing there is no use in arguing with Alice.

It was a two piece emerald green two piece. It was really small compared to my other swimsuits but it was really cute so I was pleasantly surprised.

"Um Alice, it's really cute and everything but my favorite color is blue not green." Saying it more like a question than they actually statement that it was.

"Bella, although you say it's blue almost half of your clothes have green on it. Although to you it might be blue subconsciously it's green." She said with her all knowing smile on her face. The one where she seems to think she is some sort of fortune teller. As if.

"Whatever you say Alice." Sarcasm evident in my tone.

Two hours and ton of screaming later we made our way to the pool. The boys weren't out yet so we took our usual spots on the lounge chairs.

It went Tori, me, Rose, and then Alice.

Rose and Alice were looking at some fashion magazines, Tori was reading some article in Cosmo, and I was just laying there.

I must have fallen asleep because I was jolted from my nap by squeals. I looked up to see all three other girls screaming from inside the pool. All of the guys were laughing.

"Look sleeping Beauty is awake." Emmett boomed.

I was glaring at him so I didn't notice Edward get out of the pool. He was right infront of me with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"You wouldn't." I squeaked.

"Oh but I would." He said moving closer.

"Please, I will make it up to you, anything you want." I said barely above a whisper so the others couldn't hear.

"Oh Bella, I'll get that anyway." He whispered.

Crap. He was right beside me. I tried hitting him out of my way to make a run for it. But it just made it easier for him to pick me up and head for the pool.

"Why Edward, you are definitely not getting any tonight." I whispered in his ear.

I did distract him but not in a good way at least for him.

For me it was sweet form of revenge, because not only did I get thrown in but he was so distracted he fell in the pool with me.

I came out of the water laughing while Edward looked more than annoyed. Good, I won this round.

I swam over to him and dunked his head.

"Edward looks like I won this round." I whispered in his ear, making sure no one heard me.

Dirty Little Secret #2

Ever since I and Edward have started this little experiment we also started a game of sorts without even realizing it. Were always trying to catch each other off guard. We've only really played when were alone but lately especially today we have been doing it around the others without even realizing it. Of course today was the first time any of our friends saw us physically interact like that, which is why we need to start watching ourselves. It would be very embarrassing if any of them found out, especially Emmett.

**Chapter 3 **

We stayed in the pool until we were all so hungry we probably need to go out back and kill a cow. If only we had a cow just randomly walking around in the backyard.

We headed in, all still in our swimsuits except us girls all put on a matching pair of jean shorts Alice bought for us. I felt a little like Jessica Simpson in the Dukes of hazard for a minute.

"So what do ya'll want to eat? Personally I could go for some ice cream!"

"Really Alice? Ice cream for lunch although that sounds good I'd rather have something a little more feeling maybe pizza." Rose added. We all know that Alice and ice cream equal hyper Alice and I think everyone else is too sober to deal with that right now.

Plus Alice can never pass up pizza.

"Oh pizza sounds good too! Okay Bella and Edward on pizza duty, Rose and Emmett make the drinks, and me, Jazz, and Tori will go to the store and get the rest of the stuff we need for tonight! Now break." Alice demanded in her I'm innocent but really Hitler undercover voice.

"Fine Master Alice!" I laughed.

The pizza making went well, in a way.

It started out fine. We were working at the island and Rose and Emmett were at the table. Edward hadn't started any funny business, yet.

I was in the process of rolling the dough when Edward decided to play dirty.

I knew I had four on my face but I hadn't wasted the time to continuously keep washing my hands, I was concentrating too hard.

He came up behind me and took his finger drawing circles on my back. Ugh.

He knew what that did to me.

My breathing picked up and I looked around realizing where we were and who were a few feet away.

Except they weren't; we were alone.

Crap.

Images of what happened last time we were alone in the kitchen flooded my brain.

Me and Edward on the island, my hands in his hair, his on my lower back rubbing circles, the sound of a car coming up the driveway. We had to stop and it was excruciating.

"Look Bella, were all alone." He whispered in my ear. He slowly started kissing his way down my neck.

It felt like heaven, but I needed to stop him before we got caught.

Shit.

He just bit my neck. He knows what that does, prick.

"Sorry about that, let me make it all better." But he didn't sound sorry at all. Frankly I wasn't either.

He started licking where he bit me and then gently kissing it.

He is such an ass face some times, why can't he play fair?

I couldn't take it anymore and spun around and attacked his mouth.

It wasn't a gentle kiss by any means. I was pretty much attacking that pretty little smug mouth of his.

He started to lift me to where I was sitting on the island with him between by legs. Well isn't this déjà vu.

But this time we didn't have the luxury of having the house to ourselves and the gravel as a warning, this time we were caught.

We were so caught up in ourselves that we didn't hear Rose and Emmett coming down the stairs, or their footsteps when they reached the kitchen.

But we did hear the gasp and then a very surprised Emmett say, "What the Fuck?"

Well shit.

Dirty Little Secret #3

Although I liked the idea of sneaking around with Edward, it would be easier if our friends knew. It's not that I wasn't a relationship with him, but I suck at lying. Plus what if one day we forgot to be careful and not leave any marks? How would I explain that?

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it!

Well since I did two chapters in one this is how I would like the reviewing to go!

0-9 Reviews No Update

10-14 Reviews Two Chapter Update Next Chapter

15-19 Reviews Three Chapter Update Next Chapter


End file.
